


Lams Ft. John's unapproving dad

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: TW: Child abuse, homophobia





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s lonely here without you.”  
> “Hold me and never let me go.”  
> “I’m fine.”

Things were difficult when someone was in a relationship that their parents don’t approve of. This only gets worse to deal with when you have to live under that parent’s close eye. Every date, every time just hanging out was a challenge.

This is how John Laurens had to live. A junior in all advanced classes, he had no way of being able to live on his own, so he was stuck with his awful father, Henry Laurens. He was cold, he was religious, and, John’s doom, he was homophobic. So John had no way of regularly getting to spend time with his boyfriend, Alexander.

It really sucked, to say the least. The two only really saw each other at school and it was only during lunch that they could be even the slightest bit affectionate. They took advantage of it as best as they could, but it wasn’t nearly enough time for either of them, though Alexander refused to complain. The last thing he wanted was John thinking it was his fault.

Still, every night, they talked on the phone once John was sure his dad was asleep. It was late, sure, but Alexander would always prefer to be woken up by the alarm than to sleep through it.

“Hello?..” he’d always answer, voice groggy and heavy from sleep.

“Hey, Alex,” John replied, tired, but awake. “I wish you could be here..”

Alexander would chuckle a bit. “You say that every night.”

“Because it’s true,” he insisted, still keeping his voice low. “It’s lonely here without you…”

“I know, baby. I miss you too. You know I wish I could be there with you.”

“I know.. So do I..”

So when John was told that his father would be gone for an entire week on a business trip? It almost seemed to good to be true! Of course, he went to school that morning and practically tackled Alexander in a kiss the second he saw him. When he pulled away, his boyfriend was breathless, but far from complaining about it!

“Someone’s in a good mood. What’s going on?”

John was glad he asked because he was sure he’d burst if he’d held it in any longer. “My father’s going away for a whole week! He has a business meeting to go to!”

Immediately, Alexander’s expression mirrored his and John’s excitement. “Baby, that’s amazing!”

“I know! We can finally spend some time together!” He bounced with excitement and pulled Alexander into another kiss, though it’d be far from the last one he’d get all day.

By the end of the day, John almost thought that Alexander would be sick of his affections, but was glad to see that that wasn’t nearly the case. He was more than ready to receive more as he walked home with him, something that neither of them thought would ever be possible. It was so new and so great for John to invite Alexander into his bedroom, letting him sit down and look around as he did. “Who’s that?” he asked, pointing at the picture on John’s nightstand. On it, he recognized the small boy as John, though the other two people were hard to identify.

John smiled and picked up the frame, sitting beside Alexander. “That,” he began, pointing at the toddler in his arms, “is my sister Martha. And that..” he trailed off a bit as he pointed at the other woman in the picture, a beautiful young woman, “is my mom…”

Alexander nodded slowly and looked up at John. He knew how he got when he thought about his mother…

Fortunately, he didn’t seem too upset about it. In fact, he almost seemed happy. “I love this picture of us..” He sighed and put it back down as carefully as he could. “She was awesome..”

Alexander smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. “She had to be to make someone as great as you.”

John smiled and pecked his lips, pulling away as he heard the front door open. “Siblings.. I’ll be right back.” He’d already told Alexander that he didn’t want to let them know about him only because he didn’t want them worrying about him getting caught.

Alexander sat patiently and waited for John to get back, staying in the corner where he couldn’t be seen. When he did get back, he smiled and opened his arms for him.

John happily accepted the invitation, cuddling up with Alexander and resting his head on his chest. “I told Martha that I was tired and she said she could handle watching them, so it’s just you and me.” He leaned up a bit and kissed Alexander softly before resting his head back on his chest. “Promise that you’ll hold me and never let go..”

Alexander kissed the top of his head. “I promise.” He shifted so they were laying together and kept his boyfriend cuddled close. Most people took such a simple pleasure for granted, but Alexander would remember that moment forever. It was the first time he properly held his boyfriend close, the first time they cuddled, the first quiet time that they ever had alone… As much as he hated that they couldn’t do that more often, he loved spending that time with him. He would’ve done anything to get more of it. But, unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end.

And this one ended with a knock on John’s door.

“Jonathan. Meeting was canceled.”

John felt his heart stop and jumped off of Alexander, gesturing for him to hide under the bed.

Alexander nodded and quietly made his way under the bed as John answered the door.

“Hello, sir. What happened?”

“Some idiot booked the wrong days. We’ve been rescheduled to go in next week. Have you done your homework?”

“Yes sir. I was just about to go to sleep.”

“Good. Go to bed.”

Alexander heard the door close and saw John as he kneeled beside the bed and looked down at him.

“Once he’s asleep, I’ll take you outside,” he told him quietly.

Alexander nodded, hiding his disappointment as he crawled out from under the bed.

The two were able to cuddle together again, just for a bit, but it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t relaxed and loving, holding each other just because they could. This was far more desperate. Desperate and fearful of getting caught and clinging to each other like it was the last time because it very well could’ve been. After all, John was afraid that Alexander wouldn’t want to be with him if it meant sneaking around like criminals and Alexander was afraid he’d have to break up with John for his own good.

After another hour, John reluctantly let go and sat up. “He should be asleep..”

Alexander nodded and sat up, grabbing his bag and following John down the stairs quietly. He went outside and ran back to his own house, but not without hearing those deadly three words.

“I knew it!”

The next morning, Alexander was urgently searching for John and found him sitting with Lafayette and Hercules, acting like nothing happened. But Alexander was smarter than that.

“John?.. Can I talk to you?..”

“Yeah, of course,” John smiled. He got up and followed Alexander out of the cafeteria and to the library, hiding in their usual spot behind a bookshelf. “What’s up?”

“After I left… Are you okay?..”

John furrowed his eyebrows, then his eyes widened as he realized what he meant. “Oh, no. I’m fine, I promise. He wasn’t yelling at you. He was on the phone with someone about their canceled meeting and he was right about who got the dates wrong. He didn’t even see you.”

Alexander let out a breath of relief, but couldn’t help but feel a bit silly. That’s what he had been so worried about. He sighed and laughed breathlessly. “Oh, wow. I feel like an idiot.”

John smiled. “Don’t. I was scared for a second when I heard him, too. It’s okay now and that’s what matters.”

“Yeah, of course.” He smiled and hugged John, nuzzling his head into the crook of John’s neck. “It’s okay.. I love you so much..”

“I love you too.” John kissed the top of Alexander’s head, ignoring the soreness that Alexander unknowingly gave him as he pressed on his concealed bruises.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re a disappointment.”  
> “I fucked up.”  
> “I want to protect you.”  
> “Why are you bleeding?”  
> “Run!”  
> “Give me back my phone.”

The same stupid dream. It kept waking John up in the middle of the night. Ever since that night, where he made that stupid mistake… It haunted his dreams to think that Alexander could get hurt too.

It always was exactly the same.

John opened his eyes and found himself back in the doorway of his front door, watching Alexander leave as his father creeped up behind him, wrapping his arms around his neck. And Alexander would always turn around, always see what he was trying to hide. John always told him the same thing.

“Run!”

But Alexander wouldn’t. He would take the bait and start sprinting back for John, not without the southerner closing the door. He’d always get hurt worse if it meant Alexander wouldn’t be hurt at all. And, just as a kicker, the dream would always end with those same three words in his father’s voice that he told him every time he was hit.

“You’re a disappointment.”

Frankly, it was starting to get annoying.

John sighed and sat up, going downstairs and getting a glass of water before coming back upstairs to a dreamless rest.

That was all it was. A dream. In real life, John would never let Alexander get caught like that. He’d never even tell him what was happening at home. He’d never let him know the kind of trouble that he’d get in just for not having a girlfriend after getting caught one time with Alexander.

But that didn’t stop Alexander from noticing.

He noticed the way John’s steps had a certain hop to them, almost as if he was limping. He noticed the miniscule wince that would appear in John’s face with a tight hug. But what really tipped him off was what he noticed one morning with him, the growing dark stain on John’s black shirt.

“John?..” He reached towards him as he began, gasping as he touched the surprisingly warm stain and as his hand was stained crimson. It made him feel sick. “Why are you bleeding?..”

John felt his blood run cold as his blood oozed from his ribs. “I.. I fell off my bike this weekend…. When I took my siblings to the park.”

Alexander frowned. “Bullshit..”

“It’s true.”

“John. The truth.”

“I told you the truth.”

Alexander opened his mouth to ask again when realization hit. “This was your dad… Wasn’t it?..”

The way John’s lip quivered gave it away. Alexander pulled him into a gentle hug, careful not to hurt his ribs.

“Oh, John… I’m so sorry…”

John cried into his shoulder. “I’m so sorry.. I fucked up…”

“No, baby, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I just wanted to protect you, I promise..”

He pulled away and wiped his boyfriend’s eyes, standing up with him and taking him to the bathroom to look at his wound. When John let him lift his shirt, he saw a dark bruise and a lump beneath his skin protruding, cutting through his chest and causing the bleeding.

“I was too hasty when I got ready… It’s broken…”

Alexander couldn’t imagine how much it must’ve hurt for him not to notice the bone cutting him like it was. “We’re skipping school. I’m going to fix you up and you’re going to rest.”

“Okay..”

The pair walked out of the school, blending in with the crowd that walked in, and went to Alexander’s house, John explaining the situation on the way. Neither of his parents were there so it was no trouble for him to get John up to their bathroom. He had John sit on the counter and take off his shirt, frowning at the sight. The bone wasn’t too far out of place, but getting it back would not be pleasant. He gave John a towel to bite down on and counted to three before pushing the bone back into place, a lump forming in his throat as he heard his boyfriend cry out in pain.

“I’m okay… I’m okay…” John reassured him once it was done, taking a few deep breaths.

“Stay right there.” He ran to his room and dug through his drawers, then brought back an old chest binder, offering it to John. “I got this a while back, when I was kind of chubby. Not that you’re chubby, but you’re bigger than me and this one’s also stretched out enough for you. It’ll help your rib stay in place for a while.”

John smiled and accepted it, carefully working it over his head and rolling it over his chest, just as Alexander instructed. “This fits fine, thank you.” He pulled his shirt on and got off of the counter, kissing Alexander’s cheek.

The caribbean hopped from foot to foot for a second before holding his hand out. “Give me your phone.”

John looked at him quizzically before handing him his phone. Alexander took it and changed a few things up before handing it back. “There.”

John looked at what he did, his eyes going wide from surprise. “But..”

“I know. For you, I can do it.”

Alexander changed his name in the phone from [Alexander] to [Rachel].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
